1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrolyte for a lithium secondary battery and a lithium secondary battery including the electrolyte, and more particularly, to an electrolyte for a lithium secondary battery including an organic fluorinated ether compound having a specific structure, and a lithium secondary battery including the electrolyte.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, lithium secondary batteries have drawn significant attention as power sources for small portable electronic devices. Lithium batteries using an organic electrolyte have greater energy density and a discharge voltage about twice that of batteries using an aqueous alkali electrolyte.
In lithium batteries, lithium-transition metal oxides, such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNi1−xCoxO2 (wherein 0<x<1), which have a structure that allows intercalation of lithium ions, are mainly used as cathode active materials. Various forms of carbonaceous materials, including artificial graphite, natural graphite, hard carbon, silicon, or a combination thereof, which allow intercalation and deintercalation of lithium ions, have been used as anode active materials.
KR 2004-0018096 discloses an electrolyte including an organic fluorinated ether compound with a high oxidation voltage as an electrolyte solvent, and applicable in a high-voltage lithium secondary battery. According to the above-identified patent document, the organic fluorinated ether compound may have a high oxidation voltage and flame retardancy, and may reduce low-temperature resistance of the lithium secondary battery.
However, there still remains a need for a novel organic fluorinated ether compound with further improved performance compared to conventional organic fluorinated ether compounds.